Teenage Boys
by rhythm junkie
Summary: Adult!Merlin, Teenage!Arthur, dirty hallway sex. This is unashamed pwp. Warnings for age diff. and  very  mild dub/con.


**I'm working on a Merlin multi-chap, but I wanted to write a little first to get the feel for a new fandom. As a result this is unashamed pwp.**

**Love to my fearless beta for this piece, Fr333bird.**

* * *

><p>Merlin dragged himself off the couch at the insistent banging on his front door, padding through the hallway shirtless and shoeless, cursing whoever had decided to pay him a visit at eleven at night, and in a bloody storm. He yanked open the door, and sighed.<p>

The Pendragon boy stood in his doorway, t-shirt and jeans clinging to his skin, his usually bright hair darkened with rain. He looked at Merlin, grinning as droplets slid down his neck and disappeared under his collar. Merlin went to close the door.

"Hey!" the boy snapped, shoving his foot in the space to stop Merlin shutting him out. He had to give the boy credit, he really was persistent. He shook his head, allowing the door to swing open again, and the boy stepped forward across the threshold immediately, a frown marring his features.

"That was rude," he admonished, managing to sound both offended _and_ petulant.

"So is turning up at someone's door at eleven on a school night," Merlin countered, reminding himself how irritating the boy was, and studiously ignoring how good he looked skin-wet.

"I've got the day off tomorrow," the boy shrugged, then grinned at Merlin, "and so do you. I checked."

"Why are you here?" Merlin asked, even though he had a good idea why from the expression on the boy's face as he stared at Merlin's shirtless chest. The boy didn't answer, eyes fastened to Merlin's uncovered skin, licking his lips, fingers twitching by his sides. Merlin fought to stay nonchalant, but it was hard under that kind of intent.

When he was sure he could, he lowered his voice and said, "Arthur, my eyes are up here."

At his voice, the boy's head popped up, and Merlin nearly groaned out loud at the sight, all wet lips and blown-wide pupils. It took Merlin a moment to work up enough moisture to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth to speak, "Arthur..."

The boy cut him off with a low whine and a juddery step forward, and Merlin couldn't stop himself from looking at the boy's crotch, and the very prominent bulge there. His own breath stuttered momentarily before he yanked his impulses back under iron control.

"Arthur, you need to leave," he said in his firmest voice, but the boy seemed past the point of hearing him. He stepped forward again, and Merlin put a hand on his chest to stop him, trying to hustle him out of the door. They struggled a bit, Merlin trying to shove the big lug of a boy backwards, and Arthur refusing to be anything but an immovable wall of warm flesh.

Arthur whined again, and Merlin was thrown off balance by the hands on his arse that hauled him forward, into the boy he was trying to remove from his property. Merlin made an _oomph_ as he banged into the boy's chest, and Arthur did something tricky with his feet that resulted in Merlin collapsing on the floor with Arthur warmly moist on top of him.

"Arthur!" he gasped, breathless from the weight of the boy, but Arthur didn't react other than to worm his fingers under the waistband of Merlin's jeans, seeking...

"Merlin, Merlin," Arthur murmured, breath hot in his ear, "I want...fuck!...I just want..."

Gathering every residual scrap of propriety he'd ever had, Merlin bunched his muscles, recalled the few kickboxing classes he'd taken, and twisted a move that sent Arthur tumbling shoulder over shoulder. Merlin scrambled to his feet, dazed and angry.

"What the fuck?" he snapped at the winded boy on the floor, "What is wrong with you? You can't just barge into someone's house and...and..._grab_ at them! It's hardly appropriate behaviour Arthur."

Arthur's face twisted in a scowl as he shucked himself from the floor, eyes dark.

"You sound like my father," he grouched.

"Then maybe he's got a point," Merlin snapped back, aroused and irritated beyond belief. Of course, as soon as Merlin realised he was hard, the boy's eyes slid to his crotch. A triumphant smile split Arthur's mouth, and Merlin groaned internally, cursing the ridiculous appeal of stupidly fit teenage boys.

"You're hard," Arthur announced, like it wasn't obvious to anyone who cared to look. "You want me!"

He moved toward Merlin eagerly, and Merlin stumbled backward, trying to keep a safe distance between himself and the ridiculously beautiful jailbait currently making eyes at him in his hallway.

"Don't be stupid," he gasped out, cursing his breathless voice, "It's just a natural reaction to rolling around with boys."

Arthur frowned at that, fingers clenching tight, before his face cleared again and his eyes met Merlin's, sparkling with mischief.

"Not true," he crowed, "I've watched you wrestle with Valiant. You're never aroused after that, and Valiant's fit."

Involuntarily, Merlin shuddered at the memory of Valiant's muscle-heavy body on top of his, hands brushing places they definitely shouldn't under the guise of 'wrestling'. Arthur watched him.

"You don't like Valiant," he stated, and Merlin rolled his eyes. Had he been so fond of obvious statements when he was seventeen? He couldn't remember. "Why not? He's hot."

"Contrary to what you may believe," Merlin shot back, the memory of Valiant's fingers on his thighs making his tone sharper than he intended, "I don't spread my legs for any pretty boy who tries to grab my balls."

He realised his mistake immediately when Arthur's eyes widened and darkened, all thoughts of Valiant forgotten.

"You..." Arthur stuttered, staring at Merlin like he could just _will_ the clothes off him, "You like..."

"Yes, I like," Merlin snapped, embarrassed at his slip, "Now you need to leave."

He turned, intending to open the door and remove the boy from his house, but Arthur was at his back, pressing him against the wall, hand cupping his crotch. Unbidden, Merlin's hips canted into the touch. It had been _so_ long.

"Fuck, _please_." Arthur's tone was _soaked_ in begging as he rubbed his erection against Merlin's arse. "I've waited _so_ long for you Merlin, _please_."

"So long? You're seventeen Arthur, your idea of long is a queue with more than two people in it."

Arthur huffed in his ear, and rolled Merlin's erection in his fingers, making him groan before he could bite it back. For a breathless moment, the boy frotted his own bulge against Merlin's jean-clad arse, panting against his neck, before getting himself under control.

"Yeah," he gasped, "but I've wanted you since my father took over that stupid gym."

"Arthur, you were fifteen!"

"You have no idea how often I stole your dirty polo-shirts from the laundry bags so I could bury my face in them whilst I beat off to thoughts of getting inside your arse," Arthur chuckled against his shoulder.

It was Merlin's turn to whine, impossibly aroused by the thought of the boy tugging himself off, surrounded by his scent. The boy had been rude and obnoxious when his father had first taken over the local gym where Merlin worked, swallowing it up into their chain of male-orientated fitness centres. Merlin had ignored him, palming him off on Percival, who'd taken a kind of big brother pleasure in introducing him to working out. Merlin silently cursed Percival for that. It hadn't been more than a month into the takeover when Merlin had noticed Arthur's change in demeanour. Oh, he still hunted Merlin out to practice his insults and 'me boss' attitude, but more and more he'd stand afterward, silent, just watching, eyes hot on Merlin's skin.

"I fucking hated Will," he growled, low in Merlin's ear, and Merlin shivered hard at the dark tone. "Every time he touched you, I wanted to break his arm. I could have, you know. Percy showed me how."

"Arthur..." Merlin whimpered, not sure what he was asking.

"A year I've waited Merlin," Arthur's teeth pressed gently, momentarily, into his shoulder, "A year you were with that prick whilst I just _waited_."

"Waited?" Merlin laughed, a breathless sound, "So it wasn't you I caught in the locker room with your hand down Sophie's shorts?"

He felt Arthur's shrug against his back, a careless play of young muscles pressed against his own.

"I'm seventeen Merlin, I was horny." Arthur pressed his nose into Merlin's jaw, tongue clicking like he was debating the wisdom of speaking further, before he continued, "I'm not into girls, but I wanted to get off. Didn't want to do it with a boy...didn't want to do it with a boy that wasn't you."

Merlin closed his eyes at that admission, feeling his cock grow harder under Arthur's hand, _knowing_ the boy couldn't have missed that reaction. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, fearing he had been conquered against his better judgement.

"Merlin," the boy moaned in his ear, "I've spent two years jerking off, fingering my own arse pretending it was yours, _wanting_ it to be yours. Let me? Please, I want it _so_ badly!"

Merlin tried to breathe through the arousal, and through the intoxicating _wanting_ of the boy pressed against him, to the utter stupidity of fucking the bosses very fit, very underage son. The boy chose that moment to press his teeth into the nape of Merlin's neck, a gesture so arousing that Merlin's entire body jerked with it.

Arthur's hands were on Merlin's jeans immediately, fumbling the button open and pushing them down over his thighs, taking his boxers with them. His weight disappeared momentarily before his naked chest was back, impossibly hot and still rain-damp, pressed the length of Merlin's back. Merlin dropped his head onto his forearm, braced against the wall as the boy wrapped his hot fingers around Merlin's erection, his suddenly naked thighs pressed against the back of Merlin's legs.

Merlin _shook_ with arousal as the boy pressed hot, biting kisses all over his shoulders, humping against his arse, hands fairly _frantic_ with need on Merlin's receptive skin. At the press of a finger against his hole, Merlin stuttered, "lube!", before registering the finger was already slick.

"Brought it with me," Arthur grunted into his ear, pressing against the skin, making him whine.

"You cocky little..." Merlin cut off with a gasp as a finger slid inside him, slick and perfect, driving his arousal higher than he thought possible without tipping him past breaking point.

The boy fingered him, inexpertly yet sort of beautiful, matching his stretching fingers with little throat-whines and small humps of Merlin's leg. Once Arthur had three fingers inside, he manoeuvred Merlin to lie flat, and Merlin had a moment of clear realisation that he was about to allow his bosses underage son to fuck him on his hallway floor. He struggled for an instant, but the boy twisted his fingers, brushing the sweet spot that always revealed Merlin for the filthy cock-loving bottom he was.

Merlin squirmed beneath the boy's heavy press, trying to push himself further onto those magical fingers. Arthur's breath was hot on his jaw, and when his tongue darted out to catch the lobe of Merlin's ear, pressing the fleshy part gently between his teeth, Merlin was sure it was all over for him. A tight pressure around the base of his cock brought him back to earth.

"Not until I'm in you," Arthur half ordered, half begged, and he was there, lining himself up, pushing mindlessly, missing each time. It took Merlin a moment to calm down enough to reach back and grab the boy's hip, soothing him with touch, bringing him down a little. Arthur stilled on top of him, took a breath, and pushed inside.

Merlin whimpered at the stretch, the sharp pain, and the long, low whine Arthur released into his ear, fingers scrabbling over his ribs.

"Oh...oh..._fuck_," he mumbled, pulled back, thrust hard and came, filling Merlin with the liquid heat of him.

Merlin blinked, still high with arousal, too stupid to figure out what had happened for a few moments, why the boy had stilled his movements and was panting into his hair. When he did realise, he had to push down the overwhelming sense of disappointment and remind himself sharply that that was what he got for dallying with a teenager.

Resigning himself to an unsatisfying wank in the shower, he shifted beneath Arthur, indicating that he'd like to get up, but the boy refused to move.

"Arthur," Merlin's tone was sharp with irritation, but the boy merely shushed him, pressing soft, licking kisses on the join of his neck and shoulders.

"Arthur!" Merlin tried again, but the boy simply pressed down harder, keeping him pinned, his fingers trailing over Merlin's exposed skin.

"Give me a minute," he panted, and Merlin frowned.

"I know you think you're the only person in the world," Merlin began, voice petulant, but Arthur merely huffed laughter into his shoulder.

"I haven't forgotten about you, _Merlin_," he whispered, biting his shoulder sharply, earning a gasp, "but I wasn't joking when I said I wanted you to come when I was in you."

"Umm, you've kind of finished there." Merlin wriggled his arse to underline his point, and was surprised to realise the boy was still half hard inside him, and that his wriggle had Arthur's cock dragging gently across that sweet spot inside. Merlin jerked at the feeling, and Arthur thrust shallowly, stroking the spot again.

"You've forgotten," he murmured into Merlin's ear, thrusting again and earning a soft, wanton moan, "I'm a teenage boy."

As Arthur rocked into him, employing his cock as a prostate massager, Merlin ferverently congratulated himself in his brilliant decision to corrupt his bosses very fit, _very_ teenaged son. Arthur began fucking him in earnest and Merlin grinned, seeing a future of enthusiastic and _extremely_ frequent sex stretching out before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to let me know what you think. Don't give me shit about the no condom though - my world = no veneral disease.<strong>


End file.
